La lista de Gaila
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: La alférez orionita tiene dos cosas; obligaciones religiosas. Y una lista de ellas. Aventuras de Gaila al estilo Orion, con la tripulación del Enterprise.


**Título; La lista de Gaila.**

_**Pareja**__; Gaila + TODOS._

_**Fandom**__; Star Trek XI, 2010 Odisea II_

_**Disclaimer**__; No me pertenece nada de la franquicia. No hago un centavo con ello y yadayadayada…_

_**Summary**__; Gaila tiene una lista de 'buenas acciones'._

_**Rating**__; T, situaciones y lenguaje adulto.  
><em>

-0-

Promiscua. Salvaje en la cama. Descarada. Hipersexy. Puta.

Gaila había escuchado todos estos adjetivos –a veces en tono de admiración, por cierto- que se concretaban en una sola palabra; orionita.

Como si los cloroblastos de su piel o las feromonas en su sangre tuvieran algo de culpa –que la tenían en parte- y los que se rendían a ella, no lo hicieran voluntariamente. Tsk…

Claro que sólo unos cuantos —los necesarios— sabían de su brillantez con las computadoras y la maquinaria… y eso no era importante. Eran sus cualidades naturales, también. Dió las gracias a Astarithé por cada una de las cosas que la hacían ser como era, en silencio y se prometió recompensar a la diosa con una orgía en el siguiente permiso.

A veces, extrañaba su mundo, a sus hermanas y el incesante bullir de las risas en el burdel de su abuela, rodeada como estaba, por la ligera incomprensión de los terranos.

Apartándose por un momento del trabajo –la reparación de un servomecanismo director-

revisó su lista, con una sonrisa, como lo hacía cada vez que se deprimía un poco, recordando la Academia…

**James T. Kirk. **Bueno, lo de Jim casi había pasado por amor. Después de todo ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría con el comandante Spock? Sólo ella, cuando los vió enfrentarse en el Auditorio y se dio cuenta de que sí, Jim la había usado para hackear el Kobayashi Maru …no sin que ella disfrutara de lo lindo.

**Montgomery Scott**. Y es que era lo de menos; después del incidente Narada y cuando la rescataron, su pierna derecha quedaría ausente por lo menos dos años terranos, antes de volver a crecer. Y el buenazo de Scotty había hecho la preciosidad de trialuminio, ligera y perfectamente esculpida, que Gaila cubría ahora cada día, con una media larga de diferente color, mientras en su interior se obraba el milagro. Y sí, Scotty tenía fama de milagrero.

**Christopher Pike**. Es que ella y el almirante iban juntos a Terapia Física, antes de que el Enterprise partiera de nuevo; el almirante estaba recuperando el uso de sus piernas y Gaila, entrenándose con la hermosa prótesis hecha por Scotty. Por supuesto, ella le enseñó que _no sólo_ sus piernas se estaban recuperando.

**Nyota Uhura**. Fue cosa de sólo una tarde, recién que despegaron; Gaila tenía que agradecerle a su mejor amiga el que el Enterprise la rescatara de las ruinas de la Farragout, antes de volver a la Tierra. Además, alguien tenía que contarle lo de Spock y Jim. Y ¿Quien iba a decir que Jim tenía razón, con respecto a la habilidad lingual de Nyota?

**Leonard McCoy**. Una cirugía de reconstrucción perfecta y dos mint julep bien cargados y Bones se había olvidado hasta del apellido de Jocelyn, su ex esposa, mientras Gaila confirmaba que el maduro médico tenía más que ofrecer que gruñidos y compasión. A raudales.

**Keenser**. La variedad es la salsa de la vida, no? Y de paso, los terranos advierten que las cosas buenas vienen en pequeños envases…

**Sch'n T'gai Spock**. Y es que el vulcano era TAN sexy, que no podía pasarlo por alto. Por supuesto, tuvo que hacerse de chocolate y utilizar el pretexto del festival de Pich'El, en Jungankara y como Spock no podía ser descortés, aceptó la malteada. Y la noche subsiguiente. Sin enterarse.

**Christine Chapel**. Alguien tenía que consolarla de alguna forma; Spock estaba enamorado de Jim y Scotty, de Uhura. No podía dejar que alguien tan adorable y tan rubia como Chris llorase de esa forma.

**Pavel Andreijevic Chékov**. La verdad es que no, Pavel no podía llegar a los dieciocho y seguir siendo wirgen. Y no, no fue legal de acuerdo a la ley terrana. La ley orionita imponía otras cosas y Gaila siempre respetó las leyes.

**Hikaru Sulu**. Porque los hombres con una espada tienen un no se qué romántico irresistible. Y no sólo saben manejar la espada.

**Frank 'Cupcake' Giotto**. La verdad es la verdad; el Jefe de seguridad del Enterprise era algo más que un pastelito.

**Spock Prime**. ¿Quién dice que un vulcano de casi 250 años no puede ser sexy, con esos ojos y esas manos? Tsk. Indudablemente, las demás mujeres estaban ciegas.

**Sarek**. Bueno, el PonFarr se atravesó. Alguien tenía que ayudar al Embajador a salir de semejante lío y después de todo, la piel de Gaila era bastante fría y un remedio magnífico para cualquier fiebre.

**Jonathan Archer**. Otro caso de cien años. Y seguía siendo guapísimo. Además, había sido Gaila quien obtuviera el perdón del almirante para con Scotty…

—Alférez Frumbritzkanjj?

Ella alzó la mirada del PADD, los ojos azul gris y los rizos rojos cayendo a los lados de sus mejillas, en una sonrisa alegre. Era Spock.

_Humm, que forma de moverse.Y me encanta su boca…_

—Dígame, comandante.

Él le extendió otro PADD.

—Por favor, entregue estas especificaciones al señor Scott. Fueron autorizadas ya por el capitán.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, divertida y el vucano no acusó ninguna reacción, pero inclinó la cabeza en ese gesto de curiosidad, heredado de sus antepasados felinos. Lo que siguió fue inesperado.

—Alférez, le sugiero que contenga sus demostraciones emocionales. Otro oficial podría presentar acusaciones contra usted, pese a su… nacionalidad.

Ella no se sintió insultada.

'_Es usted una orionita; compórtese como si no fuese de esa raza de inmorales'_

—Mis disculpas, comandante, no fue mi intención. Estaba revisando mi lista y no pude evitar el externar mi… entusiasmo.

Spock elevó una ceja.

—¿A qué lista se refiere?

Y entonces sí que Gaila se vió en líos.

—Es… una lista de… uh… actos de compasión, de acuerdo a la religión de mis mayores.

La expresión en el vulcano pareció suavizarse y un gesto casi de ternura asomó en sus enormes ojos marrones.

—Jamás le habría tomado por una persona religiosa, alférez Frumbritzkanjj.

Gaila sintió sus mejillas calientes y pudo imaginarse el verde intenso en ellas.

—Bueno, comandante. Hay muchas cosas que no se conocen de mi gente.

_A más de nuestro desenfreno sexual…_

Spock volvió la vista al Deck de Ingeniería.

—Tiene usted razón. Sé lo que significa ser asaltado por los prejuicios. Bien, me retiro al puente; por favor, haga llegar esto al señor Scott.

Gaila asintió.

—A sus órdenes, comandante.

Spock se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al elevador y luego la miró y ella adivinó en el fondo de su mirada dos cosas; él sabía lo que la lista contenía y sabía que estaba en ella.

Él detuvo la puerta del elevador.

—Una cosa más, alférez…

—¿Señor?

_Risa contenida en el fondo y una pasión perfecta y lujuria en los ojos casi negros._

—Espero que siga llevando a cabo sus… actos de compasión. Hay muchos que la necesitan.

La puerta del turbolift se deslizó en un segundo.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida por instantes y recordó las ofertas de Jim, de hacer un trío con Uhura —a lo que Nyota, por supuesto, se había negado.

Bueno, tal vez las posibilidades estaban abiertas; Astarithé siempre la había protegido y quizá Jim y Spock juntos…

Con un suspiro, Gaila se reconcentró en su trabajo; gracias a su lista habría muchas combinaciones y por supuesto, podría pagar la bondad de la diosa con esa orgía, mucho antes de lo que pensaba, con seguridad.

-0-

_Escrito a toda velocidad entre mis cosas de sirenas. Debe ser porque la que pintó Ani es verde y tiene los…atributos de nuestra querida orionita. Gracias adelantadas por leer y comentar._

_FA._


End file.
